SM64 Bloopers: We Killed Miku!!/Transcript
Narrator: Warning, These Bloopers may contain swearing words and adult humor. If you're offensive to any of those? then you exit this video right now (The scene starts at Princess Peach's castle. Cut to SMG4) SMG4: What a beautiful day. I wonder what I'll see today. (Mario spaz out) SMG4: Holy fucking god! (Onyxking intro) SMG4 (angry): ho hoo. (static) Mario: *untranslatable gibberish* SMG4: Mario Mario: *still untranslatable gibberish* SMG4: Mario! Mario: *still still untranslatable gibberish* SMG4: MARIO! Mario: Oh... hi SMG4. SMG4: Mario what have you been eating? Mario (holding the poison mushroom): I have been eating these 1up mushrooms SMG4: Mario, I told you to staph eating those mushrooms because they make you drunk. Mario: No .. I love you... SMG4: That's it! (punches Mario) See ya Later Mother F*cker Mario: Hey! Give me that Mushroom back! (SMG4 running away) Mario: Damn you and your superior stamina. Mario: When SMG4 reaches here he won't be avoid the wrath of my sentry. (Mario runs away and hides) (Cut to Mario) Mario: *''Singing''* (Gunshot, girl Scream) Mario: That must be him! (cut to mario) Mario: Are you dead? (Cut to the corpse, It is revealed that is Hatsune Miku) Mario: oh (Cut to SMG4) SMG4: Hey Mario why did I hear a gunshot?, and what did you do this time (Cut to Mario with Miku's body) Mario: There's no time to explain, we need to get this body to ASAP! (Cut to a hospital room) Dr. Mario: Judging from the hole in the knee she's as good as dead. (cut to a wide shot) Dr Mario: You know most people who are knee caped say they took an arrow to the knee (Cut to Mario) Mario: MAMA F*CKA (cut to SMG4) SMG4: Doctor Mario isn't there something you can do? (Cut to Dr. Mario) Dr. Mario: All I know right now is stuffing people with pills I can't do crap!, besides (Close up) Dr. Mario: Do you know who she is?! (Cut to Mario and SMG4) Mario: a teenage girl? (Cut to Dr. Mario) Dr. Mario: Not just any teenage girl it's Hatsune Miku and she has a concert tonight at 7:00 (Cut to SMG4) SMG4: Hey what kind of doctor are you?! (cut to Dr. Mario) Dr. Mario: B!atch (Cut to singing montage) Dr. mario: *''Singing''* I am Dr. Mario and I am saving lives (End of singing montage) (Cut to outside) (Dr. Mario is thrown out of the building) Dr. Mario: *''Groans''* Mama mi *''Explodes''* (Cut to the Mushroom Kingdom) Mario: well, we tried SMG4: We can't give up yet if we don't somehow revive her, it will be utter chaos at the concert Mario: It's not my problem Mario: Ok, bye bye (OnyxKing appears) OnyxKing67: Helloooo SMG4: *''Surprised''* oh f*ck (SMG4 throws Miku under the castle's bridge) OnyxKing67: I saw you two talking so I was wondering what were you guys talking about? SMG4: Aaaaaah? Mario: We were talking reviving the dead? Mario: And we were just wondering if you know anything OnyxKing? OnyxKing67: I think Rosalina knows something about it since she's like a wizard OnyxKing67: Well, I'm I'm leaving. SMG4: Thank God OnyxKing67: Oh guys... SMG4: Eep! OnyxKing67: Remember your promise to go with me to the next Hatsune Miku concert? Mario Hatsune Miku concert? OnyxKing67: Yeah, I even got all 3 of us backstage passes (Suspense close up on Mario and SMG4) OnyxKing67: Why is everyone so quiet? Category:Transcripts